coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8659 (12th June 2015)
Plot It's the day of Maddie's funeral and Jenny pushes Sophie to eat something before the day begins. Even though Maddie was a member of the Underworld staff, Carla decides it's best not to attend. Michelle arrives home from honeymoon and says that Steve’s staying in Spain a bit longer to spend time with Andy. She’s shocked when Liz admits she’s already seeing someone else. Beth wonders why Craig crept out of the house at 2am. Kirk reads about illegal raves in the paper and suggests he could be attending those. Sophie starts to get stressed about last-minute funeral arrangements. As she minds Jack, Jenny fills a holdall with his belongings. She’s startled when Sophie pops back. Michelle catches up with Carla and gives her support to her. Jenny drops her guard and talks with feeling on the subject of grief. Surmising she’s lost someone close, Sophie asks who died. Realising she’s said too much, Jenny abruptly ends the conversation. Ben Heath arrives for the funeral with his foster mother. The cortege leaves for the ceremony. Kylie returns again to beg David for another chance. Nick and Erica arrive with scan pictures and Nick is stunned to see his sister-in-law is back. Beth spots Brian Packham knocking on at No.12 for Julie and tells him she's now with Dev. Beth catches up with Craig and looks through his rucksack for drugs. Instead, she finds spray cans. Jenny jumps into a taxi with Jack and leaves for the station. David agrees to join forces with Kylie. While she is asking what it means for the two of them, Callum and Sarah come in. Kylie tells him she's going for custody and Callum asks David if that means he's taking his wife back. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn Guest cast *Ben Heath - Charlie Concannon Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness Notes *First appearance of Brian Packham since 18th December 2013 *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jenny leaves Weatherfield with Jack; Beth is surprised to find Brian on her doorstep; and David worries that Kylie will gain custody of Max. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,160,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2015 episodes